dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (4e Monster)
Juggernaut Solitary Powerful creatures who hate noise and fire. They take the form of a porcupine. Except metal. And vicous. And smart.-They don't actualy look like porcupines. As soon as I get an image, I will upload. |name=Rolling Strike |action=Standard,Encounter,Recharge. Gain use of it again when bloodied. |keywords= |effect=The juggernaut moves up to it's speed +2, and can make up to 2 claw attacks.The juggernaut can go through enemies spaces but may not end the same square as another creature. Going over a creature space deals 1d4 damage to that creature. }} |name=Basic Spike |action=Standard Action,At will |recharge= |keywords= |effect=Ranged 10/20; +10 vs.A.C; 1d8+3 damage }} Juggernaut Tactics Juggernaut Tactics; At the beginning of the encounter,Juggernauts start with with rolling strike to weaken them quickly. The juggernaut will then position itself in the middle of the melee warriors, taking advantage of it's spiked rebuke and spiked body while trying to eliminate the ranged attackers with spike. It uses rolling strike as often as it can, to get from place to place quickly, usually out of a crowd of melee users to deal with ranged warriors. Juggernaut Lore A character knows the following information with a successful check. :DC 15: There are different types of juggernaut. The most commonly known names of them are Rollers, Spikers, All rounders, In-betweens, Berserks, Defenders, Scouts, Gorillas, and Queens. Also if the prefix "monster" is added to the front of them they are referring to a very large juggernaut. The classificatoin Queen or a Gorilla is sometimes used to replace "monster". Also the word "jugger" "nauts" or "spikers" are all common terms for Juggernauts, despite "spikers" being a common term for a type of juggernaut. :DC 20: Juggernauts are solitary creatures that prefer to hunt alone, but will team up against other creatures occasionally.-may add more- :DC 25: Although juggernauts prefer to hunt alone, they live in packs and will have a main "meeting grounds" as well as a place to rest. In this way single juggernauts will not be singled out and destroyed, :DC 30: The juggernaut system relies on a Alpha, usually a "gorilla"-male- type Juggernaut. They are almost always melee oriented and are very strong and fast. The other alpha is usually a "queen" a large female juggernaut and they are usually a supporting roll to be a counterpart of the Alpha Male, such as the spiker. After than is 1 beta juggernaut, who takes direct orders from the Alhpas, and also acts as a strike commander for harder jobs. They are generaly tougher than the delta Juggernauts.There are 2 or 3 delta juggernauts who act as strike team commanders, for different roles. For instance, a delta juggernaut who was a scout would lead the scout team, and a Defender Leader would go into battle with a small group. :DC 30: A small juggernaut pack consists of: Alpha male and female, 1 beta, 1-2 deltas, and 1-3 others, or Alpha male and female, 1 beta/delta, 1 delta, and 1-3 others. (a beta/delta has the same roll of as a beta, but it goes out on all strikes like a normal delta) Medium, Alhpa male and female, 1 beta, 3 deltas, and 1-5 others. Large:Alhpa male and female, 2 betas, 3 deltas, and 5-10 Encounter Groups Level Encounter (XP ) * * ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Creature Category:Level 3 Category:Soldier Category:Animate Origin Category:Natural Origin Category:Construct Origin